


Of Waynes And Kents

by Anindianfangirl



Series: Batfam [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anindianfangirl/pseuds/Anindianfangirl
Summary: Of Waynes And KentsSummary- Chaos. Absolute chaos. That was the only word that could describe their wedding.Oneshot.





	Of Waynes And Kents

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Super Batty Wedding of 20XX](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397681) by [SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin). 



**Of Waynes And Kents**

**Summary- Chaos. Absolute chaos. That was the only word that could describe their wedding. Oneshot**

**.x.x.x.x.x...xxxx...xxxx...xxxx...xxx..xxx..**

"I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL. I WILL KILL YOU ALL. I'LL MAKE KON USE HEAT VISION ON YOU" screamed a hysterical Tim. He was currently strapped to a chair while Stephanie, Cass and Harper applied makeup on his face. Barbara watched them amused by their antics.

"Shut up Timmy. Let me make you more pretty" said Stephanie.

"Your lashes are so long and pretty" commented Cass applying his mascara. "Tell me about it, he has no pimples, his lips are so full and his nose is like a cute button" added Harper.

"Perks of having a dedicated PR team" cheekily added Barbara, looking down from her phone. She was currently texting Dick to keep of their side.

"I am so done with life" Tim whined

**"Took you long enough"**

...xx..x.x.x.x.xx..x.xx.x.x.x..x.x.xx.x.x.x..xx.xx

"WHERE IS MY BOWTIE?" screamed a hysterical Conner. Nothing was going right.

"Relax, its here" said Dick, handing him his bowtie. "Why a bowtie though?" he added.

"Because Bowties are cool" came Conner's answer.

The rest of the boys groaned. "What a nerd" commented Jason.

"Well He is marrying the biggest nerd of us" replied Duke.

"Well Tim is different. He is amazing and he is lovely" before Conner could continue, he was interrupted by Damian. "Tt, nobody wants to hear you go on about Drake"

"Don't worry, you'll find your special one too, Little D" said Dick, ruffling Damian's hair. Damian screeched in reply.

Jason burst into laughter, while Kon kept going on about Tim.

Duke let out a long sigh.

" **Why are you all like this..."**

.x.x.x.x...x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.xx.x.x.x.x.x.

The wedding ceremony itself went smoothly without a hitch.

It felt weird to walk down the aisle in a dress, accompanied with Bruce.

Everyone was very emotional. Dick had burst into tears the moment he had sat down and was now currently hugging a passive Damian. The league and the Titans sat on one side while the Batfam and evem some villains like Catwoman, Lex Luthor and Ra's and Talia Al Ghul. Lex looked particularly proud while Superman was busy glaring at him to watch Conner.

Bruce was unusually emotional today and waa currently being comforted by Alfred.

**"I now pronounce you husband and husband"**

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.xx.x.x.x..x.xx..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Detective" came a familiar voice. Tim turend around to see the Demon Head himself approaching him.

"Ra's"came the clipped reply. Tim was not in the mood to deal with him.

"You look lovely, my dear Detective" complimented Ra's. Tim gave a tight smile in reply.

"If only your choice in partners was as good as your dress choice. You could've done so much better. You could've faired better with me" he continued.

"Yeah, no thanks" said Tim. Before the conversation could continue, Stephanie's voice came from the other side.

" **Tim, we're ready for the family photo"**

The photoshoot for the lack of better word was tensed. Lex was being glared at by Clark and Bruce. While Duke and Jason were poking Damian. Dick was still very emotional. Barbara was consoling him. Harprer and Stephanie were chatting animatedly. Alfred had his ever amazing Poker face and poor Conner and Tim were caught in the middle.

" **Say cheese" *click***

**.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.xx.x..x.x.xx..x.x.x.**

"Could've been worse" said Tim looking at the photo. The couple was currently in Paris for their honeymoon.

"Babe, did you order condoms in room service?" asked Conner emtering the room.

" I didn't even order room service" answeres Tim. He took the things from Conner.

"There's a message too" said Tim. This was weird.  
"It says 'sorry didn't have the kryptonite flavour.'" added Tim, with an unamused face.

"Babe, no offence but your family is really weird" commented Conner, with a worried look. Were they being watched, Tim's family was crazy but this was too much.

Tim gave a blank look.

" **Really I had no idea. Geez what gave it away? "**

**.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.xx..x.x.x.x.xx..**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Kudos to people who get the Doctor Who reference.**


End file.
